A Breeze Of Something
by TartanDoxy
Summary: Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort und seine Anhänger verfällt Hermine Granger in einer Sinnkrise. Wie soll es in ihrem Leben weitergehen? Gepeinigt vom Trauma des Krieges besteigt sie kurzerhand einen Zaubererzug und begibt sich auf eine Reise quer durch Europa, auf der sie so manche Überraschung erwartet: alte Bekannte, neue Freunde und vielleicht die ganz große Liebe... HGMM Femslash
1. Prolog

**A/N: Guten Abend, ihr Lieben,**

 **kaum ging es mit meiner letzten Fanfiction zuende, kann ich Euch bereits voller Stolz neuen Lesestoff präsentieren!**  
 **Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte schwirrte mir bereits eine Weile im Hinterkopf, sodass ich sie nun endlich einmal zu Papier bringen musste. :-)**

 **Anmerkungen:**  
 **Dies ist eine Femslash-Story. Solltet Ihr Geschichten dieser Art nicht mögen, dann rate ich Euch davon ab, diese Fanfiction zu lesen.**

 **Die Handlung setzt unmittelbar nach dem letzten Kapitel von "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes" ein und verläuft wie meine bisherigen Geschichten im Großen und Ganzen im Einklang mit dem offiziellen Canon. Lediglich den Epilog werde ich im Rahmen dieser Fanfiction ignorieren.**

 **Das Rating liegt zunächst bei T, eine Hochstufung im weiteren Verlauf ist jedoch nicht auszuschließen.**

 **Wie bisher gilt: Begrifflichkeiten, die schottisch-gälischen, lateinischen oder anders gearteten Ursprungs sein sollten, werde ich in den Fußnoten angeben.**

 **Auch diese Story ist ungebetat, wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf mich gerne darauf hinweisen.**

 **Alle Charaktere und Orte, die auch in den Büchern vorkommen, gehören J. K. Rowling, was darüber hinausgeht, ist meiner Vorstellungskraft zu schulden. Geld verdiene ich keines, Eure Kommentare sind mein einziger Lohn. -)**

 **Was die Regelmäßigkeit von Updates angeht, so wissen die Einen oder Anderen von Euch, dass ich diese nicht immer gewährleisten kann. Ich hoffe aber dennoch, dass Ihr darüber hinwegsehen und Freude an dieser Geschichte finden könnt.**

 **In diesem Sinne: viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel! Lasst mich wissen, was Ihr davon haltet! :-)**

 **LG**

* * *

 **A BREEZE OF SOMETHING**

 **~ Prolog ~**

Ein langgezogenes Pfeifen erscholl über dem Bahnsteig 7 ½, als die kolossale Lokomotive anfuhr und sich gemächlich an dem dichten Gewühl von Hexen und Zauberer vorbeiwälzte, die den Reisenden hinter den Zugfenstern eifrig zuwinkten, bis sie hinter watteweißen Dampfwolken verschwanden. Das erste Licht des Tages glänzte auf dem schwarzen Dampfross, das mit voller Kraft an seinen zehn Wagen zerrte, sobald es King's Cross hinter sich gelassen hatte und endlich ungezügelt losstürmen durfte. In seinem luxuriösen Inneren lehnten sich die Fahrgäste in ihren samtenen Polstersesseln zurück, rieben sich vergnügt die Hände und ließen sich von der Vorfreude auf die bisweilen abenteuerlichste Reise ihres Lebens berauschen. Einige bestellten sogleich ihr erstes Goldlackwasser und vertieften sich in die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, andere verwickelten ihre Mitreisenden in muntere Konversationen über ihre Fahrtroute oder die aktuelle Wettervorhersage, und wieder andere begnügten sich mit einem ungestörten Schläfchen.  
In einem der hinteren Wagons des Zuges mühte sich eine betagte Hexe, die sich schwer auf einen Gehstock stützte, mit ihrem Gepäck im Schlepptau an mehreren mäßig besetzten Abteilen vorbei, bis sie durch die ovale Kristallscheibe der nächstgelegenen, mit Mahagoni vertäfelten Tür nahezu ausnehmende Leere erblickte. Lediglich eine junge Frau saß auf einem der Plätze am Fenster und blickte gedankenverloren hinaus, wo Dörfer und Städte wie Traumgespinste im blassen Nebel vorüberzogen. Ein prüfender Blick auf ihre Fahrkarte ließ die vornehme Dame entschlossen ihren kunstvoll gearbeiteten Zauberstab heben, woraufhin die Abteiltür geräuschlos zur Seite glitt und den Weg freigab. Lächelnd trat sie vor und neigte leicht ihren Kopf, wo ein purpurner Filzhut ihr aufwendig gestecktes, schlohweißes Haar schmückte.

„Guten Tag, Miss. Ich hoffe, Sie sind mir nicht böse, doch ich fürchte, Sie werden nun nicht länger dem Genuss der Einsamkeit frönen können."

Das Fräulein am Fenster wandte den Kopf und erwiderte ihr Lächeln mit entwaffnender Herzlichkeit.

„Ganz und gar nicht, Madam. Bitte, lassen Sie mich Ihnen mit Ihrem Koffer helfen."

Bevor die Greisin ihr Angebot ablehnen konnte, hatte sie sich bereits erhoben und ihren eigenen Zauberstab hervorgeholt. Mit wenigen geübten Gesten ließ sie die schwere Reisetruhe draußen auf dem Gang auf eine handliche Größe schrumpfen und anschließend mühelos an ihrer Besitzerin vorbei schweben und unter dem zweiten Sessel am Fenster verschwinden, der dem ihren gegenüberlag.

„Haben Sie vielen Dank", erwiderte die ältere Hexe, als die Geräusche des Zuges durch die geschlossene Tür in den Hintergrund traten, und verlagerte ihre lederne Handtasche auf den linken Arm, um die Hand ihrer Mitreisenden zu schütteln. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sie kennenzulernen, Miss…?"

„Hermine Granger, Madam", stellte sich die junge Frau vor, deren bronzene Augen von ausnehmender Intelligenz zeugten, und ein Schmunzeln hob die faltigen Mundwinkel im Gesicht der Dame. Bei näherer Betrachtung fiel auf, dass sie die Ärmel ihrer hellblauen Sommerbluse bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelt hatte, sodass eine leichte Binde um ihren linken Unterarm zu sehen war. Zudem lugte eine feine, noch nicht vollends verheilte Schnittwunde unter ihrem Kragen hervor, die eindeutig von einer Stichwaffe herrühren musste.

„Welch ungewöhnliche Fügung uns doch hier und heute zusammengeführt hat, Miss Granger. Ich habe vielerlei Geschichten über Ihre bedeutende Rolle im Kampf gegen Tom Riddle und die Dunkle Seite gehört; abgesehen davon soll Ihre bisherige akademische Karriere in der Geschichte von Hogwarts ihresgleichen suchen."

Beim Klang von Voldemorts früherem Namen huschte ein seltsamer Ausdruck über die Miene ihres Gegenübers, welcher jedoch sogleich einem zartroten Schimmer wich. „Ich bin sicher, in diesem Punkt wurde ein wenig übertrieben."

Ein erheitertes Krächzen entwischte der Kehle der alten Magierin. „Nun, ich bin gewillt, mir selbst ein Bild Ihrer Fähigkeiten zu machen, Miss Granger, und vertrauen Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich wohl annähernd einschätzen kann, wie Sie sich im Angesicht des vergangenen Jahrhunderts in der Schulhistorie von Hogwarts geschlagen haben."

Die Brauen der jungen Hexe schossen nach oben und ihr Blick wurde mit einem Mal wachsam. „Bitte um Verzeihung, Madam, aber _wer sind Sie_?"

Mit einem Finger an der Krempe ihres Hutes und einem amüsierten Funkeln in den stahlblauen Augen hielt die Hexe Hermines Blick stand. „Ich bin Galatea Merrythought. Den Glanz früherer Jahre müssen Sie sich hinzudenken."

„ _Sie_ sind Professor Merrythought?", platzte die junge Frau mit großen Augen hervor, als sie der Hexe zu ihrem Sessel half und die pensionierte Dozentin daraufhin begann, die Haarnadeln zu lösen, die den Hut auf ihrem Haupt hielten. „Sie waren Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts!"

„In der Tat; und das über fünfzig Jahre lang. Ich habe unzählige Hexen und Zauberer unterrichtet, wie seinerzeit auch Tom Riddle. Natürlich wusste damals noch niemand, was einmal aus ihm werden würde." Merrythought hob den Hut vorsichtig von ihrer Frisur und legte ihn ordentlich neben sich nieder, ehe sie sich wieder mit nachdenklicher Miene ihrer Mitreisenden zuwandte. „Der Krieg hat so viele junge Menschen ins Verderben gestürzt und viele von ihnen tragen die Erinnerung daran ihr ganzes Leben lang mit sich."

Hermine lief nun in einem intensiveren Rotton an und legte unwillkürlich eine Hand auf ihren Arm, wo unter dem hellen Leinen der Beweis verborgen lag, dass es sich bei den vergangenen Monaten nicht nur um einen schrecklichen Alptraum gehandelt hatte, sondern um bittere Realität. Merrythought musterte sie aufmerksam und als sie gewahrte, wie unangenehm der jungen Frau ihre Selbstentblößung war, nickte sie bedeutungsvoll zu ihrem Gehstock mit dem silbernen Knauf hinunter, der neben ihren Knien lehnte.

„Ich war sicherlich bereits vor jenem Vorfall nicht mehr die dynamischste Kämpferin auf dem Schlachtfeld, doch seit mich dieser Cruciatusfluch im Frühjahr niedergestreckt hat, kann ich keinen Schritt mehr ohne dieses vermaledeite Ding tun."

„Das muss bestimmt furchtbar für Sie gewesen sein. Sie hätten dabei umkommen können", erwiderte Hermine betroffen und empfand zunehmenden Respekt für jene Zauberin, die bereits ein wahrhaft biblisches Alter erreicht haben musste, als sie dem Folterfluch zum Opfer gefallen war. Diese jedoch zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und schürzte die Lippen, wobei sie einer Schildkröte mit Perücke zum Verwechseln ähnlichsah.

„Ich habe bereits in mehreren Kriegen gekämpft und bin daher bestens mit der Wirkung dieses Fluches vertraut. Außerdem, wenn man bereits so lange lebt wie ich, verliert der Tod in zunehmendem Maße an Schrecken."

Schweigen senkte sich über die beiden Hexen, unterlegt vom steten Rumpeln und Rattern der Wagenräder, die auf den Schienen dahin walzten, und Hermine dachte über die Worte der älteren Frau nach. Als Merrythoughts Stimme erneut durch das Abteil schwebte, konnte sie sich nur mit Mühe darauf konzentrieren.

„Ist dies Ihre erste Reise mit dem Zephyrus-Express*, Miss Granger?"

„So ist es. Ich muss zugeben, ich war etwas unschlüssig, ob ich überhaupt mitfahren sollte, doch nun bin ich froh, hier zu sein."

„Und wohin wird Sie diese Reise führen, mein Kind?"

Diese Frage flößte Hermine Furcht ein, besonders, weil sie die Antwort darauf nicht kannte.  
Nun, da Voldemort besiegt war, begann die Zaubererwelt allmählich, taumelnd und noch immer wie betäubt von dem Grauen, das ihre Sinne durchtränkte, zu ihrem gewohnten Leben zurückzufinden. Doch für die junge Frau gab es kein solches Leben mehr; ihre Eltern, zu ihrem eigenen Schutz ihrer Erinnerungen beraubt, würden sie niemals mehr als ihre Tochter wiedererkennen, sollte sie eines Tages unverhofft auf deren Türschwelle auftauchen. Sie war ihrer Wurzeln enthoben wie ein Schössling im Sturm, ziellos umherwirbelnd, bis sie schließlich irgendwo herabsinken würde, ohne Halt, ohne Orientierung, und ohne einen Ort, an den sie gehörte.  
Ihre Gedanken trugen sie unversehens zurück zu dem Tag vor ihrer Abreise. Es war sehr still gewesen, als sie vom Fuchsbau aus zum „Tropfenden Kessel" nach London aufgebrochen war. Die Weasleys, die noch immer um ihren gefallenen Sohn trauerten, waren nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihr das Gefühl zu geben, gebraucht zu werden, was ihr den Abschied entschieden einfacher gemacht hatte. Diesen bedauerte sie lediglich um Harrys Willen, der genau wie sie nach allem, was geschehen war, in der Luft hing und herauszufinden versuchte, wie es weitergehen sollte. Anders als er jedoch, der ein neues Heim sowie Trost im Hause seines besten Freundes gefunden hatte, verspürte Hermine das seltsame Gefühl, nicht mehr Teil dieser Gemeinschaft zu sein, was sie letztendlich zu dem Entschluss veranlasst hatte, diese Reise anzutreten. Eine Reise, die sie voranbringen sollte, fort von ihren Dämonen und Alpträumen, hin zu sich selbst und, wie sie hoffte, zu der Person, die sie in Zukunft sein wollte.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, ehe sie sprechen konnte. Als sie es tat, fühlte sich ihre Kehle rau an und die Worte rollten schwer wie Kiesel von ihrer Zunge. „Ich hoffe, sie führt mich zurück ins Licht."

Merrythought sah sie lange an und es war ihr, als sähen jene glitzernden Augen geradewegs in ihre Seele. Dann beugte sie sich vor, streckte beide Hände nach Hermines aus und hielt sie erstaunlich fest in den ihren. Auf der runzligen, mit Altersflecken übersäten Haut konnte Hermine unzählige Vernarbungen erkennen, und doch waren ihre Finger warm und weich und zitterten nicht ein einziges Mal, während sie ihre nächsten Worte sprach:

„Das Licht, meine Liebe, ist immer in unseren Herzen. Bisweilen jedoch müssen wir erst einmal durch seinen Schatten treten, um uns wieder daran zu erinnern."

* * *

 **A/N:  
*Zephyrus-Express (lat. **_**zephyrus**_ **: "Westwind"): das magische Äquivalent zum Orient-Express (von JKR namentlich nicht näher spezifiziert). Die Fahrtroute ähnelt in dieser Geschichte grob den historisch gesicherten Verbindungen zwischen London/Paris und Konstantinopel (Istanbul).**


	2. London - Dover - Calais

**Guten Abend, Ihr Lieben,**

 **hier kommt das erste richtige Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Lasst mich wissen, was Ihr denkt. :-)**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 1 - London - Dover - Calais**

„Miss Granger?"

Der glühende Schmerz ließ Hermine augenblicklich aus ihrem unruhigen Schlummer hochfahren. Schweißgebadet und mit hämmerndem Herzen saß sie kerzengerade in ihrem Sessel und presste eine Hand auf ihren stechenden Unterarm, während sie versuchte, ihren keuchenden Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Liebes. Sie sind in Sicherheit."

Eine verschwommene Gestalt tauchte in Hermines Gesichtsfeld auf und einen Moment später erkannte sie die besorgte Miene von Professor Merrythought. Die dünnen, knochigen Finger, die noch Sekunden zuvor auf Hermines bandagierter Armbeuge gelegen hatten, verharrten nun unschlüssig in der Luft.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie erschreckt habe, bitte verzeihen Sie. Sie sind eingenickt und haben schlecht geträumt, da dachte ich mir, ich sollte Sie lieber wecken."

„S-schon gut", murmelte Hermine undeutlich und rieb vorsichtig über die Stelle, an welcher die ältere Hexe sie berührt hatte, und wo ihr Arm noch immer unangenehm prickelte. Obwohl die Folter durch Bellatrix Lestrange auf dem Landsitz der Malfoys bereits Monate zurücklag, wurde die junge Frau noch immer von den schrecklichen Erinnerungen gequält, welche sie nach wie vor in der Gestalt von Alpträumen heimsuchten. Das abstoßende Wort, das unter den vielen Mullschichten verborgen lag und ihre Haut noch für lange Zeit verunzieren würde, hatte sich seit jener Nacht gleichsam in ihr Gedächtnis eingegraben. Seitdem hatte sie es nicht über sich gebracht, beim Wechseln der Verbände einen Blick zu riskieren, sondern stets das Gesicht abgewendet, während ihre Magie den Rest erledigte.

„Sie sehen blass aus", durchdrang Merrythoughts Stimme den düsteren Nebel in ihrem Kopf und holte Hermine unversehens zurück in die Gegenwart. „Hier, trinken Sie das."

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die Hexe ihr einen silbernen Flachmann entgegenstreckte, den sie soeben aus ihrer Handtasche gezogen hatte. Ohne groß nachzudenken nahm Hermine das Fläschchen entgegen, schraubte es auf setzte es gehorsam an ihre Lippen. Der scharfe Geschmack von Alkohol breitete sich auf ihrer Zunge aus, vermischt mit einer intensiven erdigen Note, die ihr kurzzeitig die Tränen in die Augen trieb und ihre Sinne vernebelte. Kaum hatte sie das teuflische Gebräu mühsam ihre Kehle hinabgezwungen, platzte plötzlich ein schrilles, unkontrolliertes Gackern aus ihr hervor, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen hätte unternehmen können.

„Was zum Teufel war das?", krächzte Hermine wie vom Donner gerührt und gab den Flachmann hastig an seine Besitzerin zurück, wobei sie mit aufgerissenen Augen den Atem anhielt und jeden Moment mit einem weiteren Ausbruch rechnete.

„Dachten Sie, ein altes Mütterchen wie ich hielte sich auf solch einer beschwerlichen Reise mit Ingwerlimonade bei Laune?", gluckste Merrythought mit erheiterter Miene und verstaute das Gefäß wieder sicher in ihrer Tasche, nicht jedoch ohne sich ebenfalls einen gleichermaßen geräuschvollen Zug zu genehmigen. „Keine Sorge, Liebes, ein kräftiger Schluck Giggelwasser* hat noch niemandem geschadet. Ich selbst habe es nach einem alten Rezept meiner Mutter hergestellt; dieses fabelhafte Wässerchen wirkt wahre Wunder und das nicht nur bei einem ungebetenen Anflug von Langeweile."

Und damit sollte die scharfsinnige Hexe Recht behalten. Hermines Stimmung hob sich schlagartig und ließ sie kurze Zeit später bereits wieder schmunzeln, während sie angeregt mit ihrer Mitreisenden plauderte und die beiden durch das hohe Fenster zusahen, wie der Zephyrus-Express in das Städtchen Dover einfuhr. Nachdem sie die Priory Station passiert und die bunten Reihenhäuser hinter sich gelassen hatten, konnten sie in der Ferne einen Blick auf das eindrucksvolle Dover Castle erhaschen, welches klar umrissen gegen den blauen Himmel auf einem Felsen oberhalb der Stadt thronte. Wie ein stiller Wächter über die bleiche Steilküste sah es zu, wie sich der Zug in den Fährhafen wälzte und allmählich langsamer wurde, ehe er schließlich geradewegs durch die verriegelten Tore einer großen Halle glitt. Völlige Dunkelheit hüllte sie ein, nur um sie einige Sekunden später mit umso hellerem Tageslicht zu blenden, nachdem sie die magische Barriere durchquert hatten. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als sich vor ihren Augen ein ausgedehntes Trockendock über die gesamte Länge des Gebäudes erstreckte, in das sie nun gemächlich über eine Rampe hineinrollten. Dahinter, im Rücken der massiven Schleusen, erstreckte sich bereits das tiefblaue Meer.

Goldenes Sonnenlicht fiel durch die hohen, verglasten Decken herein und spiegelte sich in der marmornen Oberfläche der gesamten Anlage wider. Am Fuß des Docks wurden die Gleise von einem schmalen Bahnsteig gesäumt, auf dem sich bereits etliche Gestalten tummelten, über deren Köpfen eine schmiedeeiserne Tafel in großen Lettern „Dock 3A – Zephyrus-Express" verkündete. Unter Ächzen und Zischen bremste die Lokomotive ab und kam schließlich dampfausstiebend zum Stillstand. Die blank polierten Messingtürgriffe blitzten auf, als sich die Waggontüren öffneten, um weitere Fahrgäste aufzunehmen, bevor der Zauberertransportzug Dover verlassen und den Ärmelkanal nach Calais überqueren würde. Merrythought erklärte Hermine in nahezu kindlichem Überschwang, dass es einer schier endlosen Fülle einzelner Zauber bedurfte, um den Zug über der Wasseroberfläche zu halten, von denen die meisten dazu dienten, die spezifische Masse jeglicher Materie an Bord an die Oberflächenspannung des Meerwassers anzugleichen. Des Weiteren wurde während der Überfahrt besondere Sorgfalt darauf verwendet, die Eisenbahn gegen den Wellengang zu stabilisieren und sie zugleich vor den Augen neugieriger Muggel zu verbergen. Ein warmherziges Lächeln kräuselte die Fältchen um die Mundwinkel der alten Hexe, als sie dieselbe Faszination in Hermines Augen erspähte, welche den ihren innewohnte, wann immer sie ein neues Stück Magie zu ergründen versuchte.

„Hier in Dover ist nur Reisenden der Ersten Klasse der Aus- und Zustieg gestattet", setzte Merrythought ihre Erläuterungen fort und wies hinaus auf den Bahnsteig, wo bereits das Zugpersonal umhereilte und Gepäckstücke verlud. „Nicht viele Zaubererfamilien leben in dieser Gegend und die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sind entsprechend angehoben worden, seit vor mehreren Jahren einmal jemand zwei Zentner Springbohnen vom Festland eingeführt hat und die Säcke beim Ausladen überraschend ihren Dienst versagt haben. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie lange man gebraucht hat, um sie alle wieder einzufangen, ganz zu schweigen von all den Muggeln, deren Gedächtnis das Ministerium daraufhin modifizieren musste!"

„Wenn Sie mir die Frage gestatten, Professor Merrythought: weshalb reisen Sie nicht Erster Klasse? Es wäre doch sicher viel komfortabler, ein richtiges Zimmer zu haben und es zudem nicht auch noch teilen zu müssen."

Merrythought zuckte lediglich mit ihren gepolsterten Schultern und lehnte sich in ihrem wuchtigen Sessel zurück, in dem sie so feingliedrig und zerbrechlich wirkte wie eine Puppe. „Ich bin eine gesellige Frau, Miss Granger. Mir gefällt es, andere Personen um mich zu haben anstatt alleine auf meiner Luxussuite zu sitzen und zu warten, bis ich an meinem Bestimmungsort ankomme. Ich schätze, diese Art des Reisens ist eher etwas für abgehalfterte Ministeriumsangestellte, die ihre eigene Mutter für ein paar ungestörte Stunden ohne Frau und Kinder verkaufen würden."

Hermine, die das rege Treiben vor dem Fenster interessiert beobachtet hatte, grinste belustigt und wollte gerade zu einer neckischen Antwort ansetzen, als eine Bewegung in ihrem Augenwinkel ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Ihr Herz schlug plötzlich schneller, obwohl sie nicht genau wusste, weshalb.

War das etwa…?

Sie reckte den Hals, um besser über das Durcheinander am Bahnsteig hinwegsehen zu können, doch schon war der Augenblick vorüber und ließ sie bereits an ihrer Wahrnehmung zweifeln.

„Was haben Sie, Liebes?"

„Nichts, Professor", erwiderte Hermine und spürte, wie sie errötete. Rasch wandte sie dem Fenster ihren Rücken zu und schenkte der älteren Hexe ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Ich dachte nur, ich hätte jemanden gesehen, den ich kenne."

* * *

Keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel über dem gläsernen Baldachin zu sehen, als der imposante Dampfzug aus London nach der ersten Etappe seiner Reise die Wartenden an Dock 3A mit einem Schwall heißen Wasserdampfes begrüßte. Die kühle und salzige Morgenluft strich wohltuend über die Gesichter der Hexen und Zauberer, die sich aus dem stählernen Ungetüm ergossen und freudig ihre Liebsten am Bahnsteig in die Arme schlossen, ehe sie angeregt schwatzend zu den magischen Toren in die Muggelwelt entschwanden, vorbei an einer hochgewachsenen, in nachtschwarzen Brokat und Spitzhut gewandeten Gestalt, welche geduldig ausharrte, bis sich die Unruhe etwas gelegt hatte. Die ledernen Stiefel der Hexe erzeugten kaum ein Geräusch auf der marmornen Plattform, als sie sich in Bewegung setzte und dem Expresszug näherte, wobei sie sorgfältig die Wagennummern aus Messing studierte. Als sie den richtigen Einstieg erreichte, zögerte sie nur für einen kurzen Moment, ehe ihr auch schon ein schnurrbärtiger Schaffner in rotgoldener Uniform mit einem galanten Lächeln seine behandschuhte Hand darbot. Sie legte ihre in dunkles Leder gehüllten Finger in die des Mannes und ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm die Stufen hinauf und in den Waggon helfen.

„Herzlich willkommen im Zephyrus-Express, Madam McGonagall."

„Besten Dank, Winston", erwiderte diese höflich, als sie sich schließlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstanden, und blickte den dunkelhaarigen Gentleman unter der breiten Krempe ihres Hutes hervor lächelnd entgegen. Ihre wachsamen Augen waren von demselben Grün wie die schottischen Hochlandwiesen.

„Wären Sie wohl so freundlich und würden mich zu Suite Nummer Vier geleiten?"

Bei diesen Worten leuchtete Winstons Gesicht auf und er deutete eine elegante Verbeugung an. „Mit dem größten Vergnügen! Es ist mir eine außerordentliche Freude, Sie erneut bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen,", warf er sich beflissen in die Brust, nahm seinem Gast die lederne Reisetasche ab und wies zu einer schmalen, mit rotem Samt ausgelegten Wendeltreppe am Ende des edlen Großraumwagens hinüber, welcher zudem einen mit allerhand kristallenen Dekantern und Karaffen ausgestatteten Tresen sowie mehrere, zu diskreten Sitzgruppen arrangierte Ledersessel umfasste. „Wir haben eine unserer besten Suiten für Sie vorbereitet und hoffen inständig, dass Sie auch diesmal alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit vorfinden werden. Bitte hier entlang, Verehrteste."

Oben am Treppenabsatz fanden sie sich am Ende eines langen Ganges wieder, der vom Schein mehrerer Wandleuchter in ein angenehm mattes Licht getaucht wurde. Der Steward führte die Hexe an einigen massiv wirkenden Türen vorbei, die zu beiden Seiten ihres Weges abzweigten, bis er schließlich vor jener mit der Nummer Vier stehen blieb und das Türschloss mit einem kleinen goldenen Schlüssel entriegelte.

„Da wären wir", verkündete Winston feierlich, trat ein und verstaute das Gepäckstück auf einer Ablage neben der Tür, damit nichts den beeindruckenden Blick auf das ausschweifende Mobiliar beeinträchtigen konnte. Der magisch vergrößerte Raum bot ausreichend Platz für ein luxuriöses Himmelbett mit schweren purpurnen Vorhängen, einen samtbespannten Paravent, einen behaglichen Kamin mit einer dazugehörigen Sitzgarnitur sowie einige aufwendig gearbeitete Möbelstücke aus Mahagoni. An der Wand zu ihrer Linken befand sich eine weitere Tür, die offenbar in das Badezimmer führte.

„Tadellos", bemerkte Minerva mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns, als sie den feinen Porzellanteller auf dem Nachttisch entdeckte, der mit frisch gebackenen Ingwerplätzchen belegt war.

Die Spitzen von Winstons elegantem Schnurrbart erzitterten und hoben sich in bislang ungeahnte Höhen. „Darf ich fragen, wie lange Sie uns diesmal beehren werden? Ich vermute, Sie sind wieder beruflich auf Reisen?"

„Im weitesten Sinne, wenn Sie so wollen. Da mich der Schulrat bis zur Wiedereröffnung von Hogwarts in den Zwangsurlaub geschickt hat, fürchte ich, Sie müssen mich tatsächlich solange aushalten, bis wir wieder zurück in London sind", entgegnete die Hexe tonlos und verzog das Gesicht beim Gedanken an die schier endlose Diskussion, die sie mit dem Ratsvorsitzenden in dieser Angelegenheit geführt hatte. Mit der rund zwanzigfachen Überlegenheit geballter rhetorischer Mannesstärke gegen sich, gepaart mit dem gönnerhaften Wohlwollen der älteren Herren, war jeglicher Widerspruch ihrerseits schlichtweg aussichtslos gewesen.

„Glänzend! Ich garantiere Ihnen, Sie werden eine unvergessliche Reise erleben", versicherte ihr Winston voller Inbrunst, rückte eifrig seine schneeweißen Ärmelaufschläge zurecht und half Minerva aus ihrem Reiseumhang.  
„Für das Abendessen wurde ein Tisch für Sie im Speisewagen gebucht. Zudem gestatte ich mir ergebenst, Sie auf unser erweitertes Reiseprogramm in ausgewählten Städten entlang unserer Reiseroute hinzuweisen. Für nähere Informationen stehe ich Ihnen selbstverständlich jederzeit zur Verfügung."

Minerva schmunzelte, während sie sich die Handschuhe von den Fingern zupfte. „Was würde ich nur ohne Sie tun, mein Guter?"

„Sie müssten mit den langweiligen Keksen vorlieb nehmen", raunte Winston mit verschwörerischem Unterton und zwinkerte ihr einnehmend zu. Nachdem er das schwere Kleidungsstück mit einer Handbewegung zu dem Schrank gegenüber entsendet hatte, schickte er sich an, seinen Gast erst einmal in Ruhe akklimatisieren zu lassen. Bevor er in den Gang hinausschlüpfte, ging er erneut in eine galante Verbeugung und warf Minerva ein weiteres, diesmal jedoch aufrichtiges Lächeln zu.

„Genießen Sie Ihren Aufenthalt, Madam."

* * *

Sanfte Wellen plätscherten gegen den Rumpf der Lokomotive, während das Meerwasser durch die geöffneten Schleusen drang, das Dock füllte und den Zephyrus-Express Stück für Stück auf Meeresspiegelniveau erhob. Der Bahnsteig war für die Flutung geräumt und abgeriegelt worden, sodass die zurückgebliebenen Personen nun oben am Rande des Docks standen und dem anfahrenden Zug zuwinkten.  
In Suite Nummer Vier hatte Minerva bereits ihre Habseligkeiten ausgepackt und verstaut, als vor ihrem Fenster die weiten Wellenfelder des Ozeans vorüberzogen und lediglich das rhythmische Schaukeln der Eisenbahn daran erinnerte, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf festem Untergrund befand. Seufzend ließ sich die Hexe auf den Rand ihres Himmelbettes sinken und ließ den Blick ziellos durch den prunkvollen Raum schweifen. All der Überfluss erschien ihr im Vergleich zu der trostlosen Zerstörung, die sie während der letzten Wochen umgeben hatte, geradezu surreal. Das verwüstete Schloss nach der verheerenden Schlacht wiederaufzubauen war neben all den zusätzlichen Vorbereitungen Minervas einnehmendste Aufgabe gewesen; nicht nur, weil die Zeit bis zur geplanten Wiedereröffnung der Schule drängte, sondern auch, weil Hogwarts über all die Jahre zu ihrer Heimat geworden war und es sie in ihrer Seele geschmerzt hatte, es so hohl und ausgebrannt zu sehen wie sie sich selbst fühlte.

Minerva wusste, dass ihr Körper und Geist dringend Zeit zur Erholung benötigten, doch obwohl sie seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit keinen Urlaub mehr gehabt hatte, fiel es ihr dennoch schwer, sich von der Last ihrer Verantwortung loszusagen, sei es auch nur für die kurze Zeit ihrer Reise. Sie dachte an die entschlossene Miene ihres Konrektors, der Minerva versichert hatte, er würde während ihrer Abwesenheit „den Besen schaukeln", und schalt sich innerlich für ihren latenten Kontrollzwang. Womöglich, so entschied sie kopfschüttelnd, war diese Reise doch keine so schlechte Idee gewesen. Sie musste dringend einmal auf andere Gedanken kommen und ihrem rastlosen Innenleben eine Atempause genehmigen.

Fest entschlossen, ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, ging die Schottin kurzerhand hinüber zur Ankleide und tauschte ihre Reisegarderobe gegen einen leichten Tellerrock in den Farben ihres Clans, eine cremefarbene Bluse sowie schwarze, halbhohe Pumps ein; die erste Freizeitbekleidung, die sie seit Menschengedenken angelegt hatte. Ihr schwarzes Haar, das für gewöhnlich zu einem strengen Knoten gebändigt war, wand sie zu einem schlichten Zopf, den sie locker an ihrem Hinterkopf aufsteckte.  
Prüfend trat Minerva zurück und begutachtete ihre Erscheinung in dem ovalen Kristallspiegel neben dem Paravent.

 _Gar nicht mal so übel,_ cailleach** _; jedenfalls für den Anfang._

Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis schnappte sie sich ihren Zauberstab, einige Goldmünzen sowie die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten von dem kleinen Schreibtisch und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Bei Merlins Bart, sie würde diese Reise genießen, komme, was wolle!

* * *

„Darf ich der gnädigen Frau noch etwas bringen?"

Minerva blickte von ihrer Zeitung auf und lächelte dem dunkelhäutigen Mann mit Smoking und Fliege zu, der hinter dem Tresen arbeitete, und tippte demonstrativ gegen ihren nahezu leeren Kelch.

„Vielen Dank, Nigel, ich denke, ich bleibe bei diesem Glas Wein", erwiderte sie freundlich und beobachtete aufmerksam, wie er mit wenigen geübten Handbewegungen ein Getränk vor sich in der Luft zubereitete, ohne überhaupt hinzusehen. Zauberstablose Magie hatte die Schottin schon immer fasziniert, doch obwohl sie selbst mit der Zeit recht ansehnliche Fertigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet entwickelt hatte, war sie niemals so gut geworden wie jene afrikanischen Hexen und Zauberer, die diese ursprüngliche Art, Magie zu praktizieren seit jeher von klein auf erlernten.

„Wie Sie wünschen", sagte Nigel mit einem höflichen Nicken und wandte sich gerade seinen weiteren Gästen zu, als der Hocker neben Minervas über den Boden kratzte und sie zusammenfahren ließ.

„Verzeihung, Ma'am. Stört es Sie, wenn ich mich zu Ihnen setze?"

Ein hochgewachsener, stämmig gebauter Mann mit säuberlich gescheitertem Haar und Koteletten stand neben ihr, die Hand zögernd auf die Sitzfläche des Stuhles gelegt. Er trug einen limonengelben Anzug und hatte einen dazu passenden Bowler unter den Arm geklemmt.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht im Geringsten. Nehmen Sie Platz."

Schnaufend kletterte der Mann auf den Hocker, winkte den Buffettier zu sich heran und bestellte ein Glas Feuerwhisky. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und seufzte zufrieden, ehe er sich erneut der Hexe zuwandte.

„Eustachius Smythe, Spezialist für magische Ortungssysteme", stellte er sich in volltönendem Bariton vor und bot Minerva seine Hand dar. Höflich erwiderte sie die Geste, nannte ebenfalls ihren Namen und hoffte inständig, sie würde nicht gebeten werden, den Mann zu duzen.

„Beängstigend, nicht wahr?", murmelte Smythe stattdessen, den Blick auf Minervas aufgeschlagenen Propheten geheftet, in dem eine Fotografie des amtierenden Zaubereiministers zu sehen war. Die Aufnahme war scheinbar irgendwo in London gemacht worden und zeigte Shacklebolt, wie er dem Premierminister der Muggel die Hand schüttelte. Die Überschrift des Artikels verkündete reißerisch: „ZAUBEREIMINISTER STÄRKT BEZIEHUNGEN ZUR NICHT-MAGISCHEN WELT".

„Was genau meinen Sie?", fragte Minerva halbherzig und löste widerwillig die Aufmerksamkeit von ihrer Lektüre, um ihn anzusehen. Eigentlich stand ihr der Sinn gerade nicht nach gepflegter Konversation, doch es wäre unhöflich gewesen, sie ihrem Mitreisenden zu verweigern, nun, da er schon einmal saß.

„Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch", betonte Smythe und wedelte nachdrücklich mit dem Zeigefinger vor Minervas Nase herum, „ich bin im Großen und Ganzen ein Befürworter von Shacklebolts bisweilen ungewohnt progressiver Muggelpolitik. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch halte ich es für schlichtweg inakzeptabel, dass das Ministerium noch immer Hexen und Zauberer in Gewahrsam hält, die nachweislich magischen Blutes und somit seinerzeit von der Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige unter Dolores Umbridge zu Unrecht verurteilt worden sind. Es heißt, es gälte in einigen Fällen die Hintergründe zu klären. Die magische Bevölkerung über diese unhaltbaren Zustände aufzuklären ist dem Tagespropheten gerade einmal einen knappen Randartikel auf Seite Vierzehn wert! Ist das zu glauben? Man sollte fast meinen, das Wohl der eigenen Leute ist – bei allem Respekt – vor dem ganzen Medienrummel um Hexen und Zauberer aus Muggelfamilien keinen müden Pfifferling mehr wert –"

Smythe schien nicht daran interessiert zu sein, Minervas Sicht der Dinge zu hören, denn er redete ohne Punkt und Komma weiter, ohne dieser auch nur eine Gelegenheit dazu zu geben. Ihre Gedanken begannen abzuschweifen, als ihr klar wurde, dass dieser Mann es gewohnt war, sich selbst ständig sprechen zu hören und sich offenbar für gewöhnlich nicht auf Kompromisse einließ.  
Der Nachmittag neigte sich inzwischen seinem Ende zu und Minerva konnte aus den Augenwinkeln zusehen, wie immer mehr Hexen und Zauberer in den Speisewagen nebenan strömten, um ihr Abendessen einzunehmen.

„… Sie schon von dem Einbruch in der Aurorenzentrale gehört? Äußerst interessant, niemand weiß bisher, was tatsächlich entwendet…"

Den Rest des Satzes bekam Minerva nicht mehr mit, denn sie hatte inmitten der Passanten eine Mähne buschigen braunen Haares aufblitzen sehen, die ihr überraschend bekannt vorkam.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich", schnitt sie Smythe abrupt das Wort ab, sammelte hastig ihre Zeitung ein und ließ den verwunderten Mann einfach an der Bar sitzen.

Als Minerva den Speisewagen betrat, waren die meisten Tische bereits besetzt. Ober wuselten zwischen den allmählich eintrudelnden Gästen umher und nahmen Bestellungen auf, begleitet vom Klirren, Kratzen und Klimpern des Tafelgeschirrs. Es wäre unmöglich, in diesem Durcheinander eine Person zu finden, ohne zu wissen, wo sie suchen musste.  
Die Schottin seufzte innerlich. Möglicherweise war sie gar einer Sinnestäuschung aufgesessen und machte sich gerade unnötig Gedanken. Da sie nun aber schon einmal hier war, konnte sie ebenso gut ihre Reservierung wahrnehmen und es ihren hungrigen Mitreisenden gleichtun.

* * *

 **A/N:  
*Giggelwasser: alkoholisches Getränk aus dem Amerika der 1920er Jahre, das den Trinker laut auflachen lässt. Weitere Infos auf Pottermore.  
**** _ **cailleach**_ **: gälisch für "alte Frau", "alte Dame"**


End file.
